Inesperada atraccion
by Danchen96
Summary: Quiza era una jugarreta extraña de las chicas de Afrodita, quiza de esta misma o Eros, realmente eso ya no le importaba demasiado al joven Valdez, estaba mas concentrado en conciliar el sueño ahora que su no tan oficial pareja descansaba a su lado.


_Tengo esto escrito desde junio, me parece. No es algo muy "fuerte" ni muy "suave", solo queria algo sensual y agradable. Espero se entienda bien y no haya ningun error(aveces el swype traiciona). ¿Que mas? Oh, no les puse una edad especifica, solo espero lo disfruten. Bye-nee~_

_Disclaimer: Ni la saga de libros ni los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

* * *

><p>No es como si el hubiera planeado algo así, jamas, JAMAS en sus mas locos sueños podria imaginarse de esta forma junto al chico con el cabello de alas de murcielago. Volvio a encontrar sus labios con los del menor ¿O era mayor? Aun no estaba seguro si esos años detenido en el tiempo contaban, igualmente ese no es el punto,aunque es difícil para el castaño mantenerse lucido mientras las frías manos ajenas recorren su pecho casi de memoria, jura que aún no esta seguro de cómo terminaron así.<p>

Hasta ahora su teoria más probable es que ambos terminaron en un raro juego de la cabaña de afrodita o el mismo Eros era quien les obligo a verse con otros ojos ese dia que por casualidad encontró a Nico di Angelo husmeando en su refugio, en su taller. ¿Por que obligados? Se preguntaran, eso es porque Leo esta mas que seguro que si el jamas se imagino besando a un chico y menos al hijo de hades, Nico tampoco podria haber pensado tener una relación de ese tipo con el siendo que apenas e interactuaban y parecía no agradarle al italiano. Ese dia recuerda haberle visto mas hablador y quiza algo menos demacrado, aunque eso último podría ser producto de la leve sonrisa que parecia querer escapar de sus labios cuando hacia algún comentario mordaz en respuesta a una de sus bromas, no conocia a ese Nico pero le agrado, capaz demasiado porque en el momento que el palido joven se acerco a el con intencion de darle mas fuerza a sus palabras con una amenzadora cercania y mirada, todo su raciocinio se fue al tartaro en el preciso instante en que noto lo suaves que se veian esos labios,eternamentes apretados en una mueca y lo profundo de aquellos ojos que siempre parecían adornarse continuamente con un ceño fruncido, toda muestra de inteligencia e instinto de auto conservación se fue un instante antes de tomar por los hombros al pelinegro y estamparle un beso,desprolijo y carente de cualquier habilidad. Fue sólo un impulso que fue respondido con un puñetazo en su mejilla '¿¡Que mierda te pasa Valdez!?' Fue lo que escucho antes de ser halado de sus prendas y recibido por unos suaves labios que parecian querer devorar su alma por la forma en que se movian. El no se quedo atras y antes de saber algo más ambos estaban sobre una mesa llena se planos, luchando entre besos por el control de algo que sinceramente no sabían que era, hasta que de aire y el, como buen mediador que era pidio una tregua al chico del inframundo que apenas pareció darse cuenta de lo que paso desaparecio tragado por las sombras.

Arrebato con impaciencia la camisa negra del otro y se dedicó a besar su abdomen, subiendo a sus marcadas costillas ocasionalmente, durante los años Nico había ganado algo mas de peso, seguía pareciendo desnutrido pero comia regularmente y sus músculos estaban relativamente tonificados. 'Maldicion, vas a quemarme como sigas asi,Valdez' Oyo una queja y ahogo su risa mordiendo la cintura ajena, intentando bajar su temperarura corporal- Lo se, lo se soy demasiado caliente como para alguien como tu Baby bat wings, pero aqui me tienes así que aprovechame-Esta vez recibio un brusco halon de pelo que le obligo a recibir los dientes de Nico en su inocente labio, que terminó por supuesto, sangrando, luego el hijo de Hades no podría quejarse por las manchas de sangre en sus sabanas, era un maldito salvaje en la cama.

Despues del primer incidente no volvio a ver al lugubre joven por unas semanas, algunas de las chicas de afrodita parecian demasido interesadas en preguntarle por el pelinegro,lo cual contribuia a sus sospechas.

De repente un dia aparecio, ahi en su mesa del comedor, dandole vueltas a la comida con una mirada inconforme,como convenciendose de comer al menos un par de bocados para evitar la inanición. No se acerco a el, no lo hizo hasta dias después cuando su mente ya no encontraba descanso ante el hecho de que había besado a un chico, a Nico di Angelo ¡Y que le había gustado! ¡Y el sombrio chico parecía actuar cómo si nada, mientras el se rompia la cabeza en silencio! Que era lo más preocupante para el, siendo que ya tenía planes para tener un harem de mujeres ¿Ahora debería incluir hombres? ¿O solo a Nico? De todas formas era al unico que le atraia, con esas bolsaa bajo los ojos y actitud retraida que le impulsaba a ir a su lado y colocar una sonrisa en su rostro...vaya que se habia alejado de su 'tipo' de chica, aunque si se lo pensaba bien el hijo de hades si estaba fuera de su liga y estaba seguro de que si daba un paso en falso terminaría muerto.

'Nunca paso, Valdez. Dejalo' Fue lo que escucho el hijo de Hefesto cuando cogio algo de valor para encarar al italiano que se había internado en el bosque y ahora mismo le daba la espalda. - Estas seguro de que quieres decir eso? Para mi estabas bastante cómodo devorándome la boca- Solto,tenia que dejar en claro todo el asunto o se volvería loco,Di Angelo se dio la vuelta frunciendo el ceño, gruñendo un par de insultos que parecían parte de otro idioma '¿Cual es tu maldito problema? ¿Pretendes morir antes de tiempo?' ¿Eso era una amenaza, verdad? No importaba, Leo podía sentir nuevamente esa extraña tentación, ese deseo de acorralar al octogenario adolescente y besarlo hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se acabara o que este cumpliera su amenaza. Y como Leo Valdez nunca fue un chico muy meditativo solo obedeció al impulso y de un halon llevo al sorprendido pelinegro a un arbol, apenas su chaqueta de aviador toco la corteza ya el estaba entretenido mordisqueando los finos labios ajenos. Esta vez no hubo resistencia, sólo unos delgados brazos enroscandose en su cuello y una traviesa lengua que estrellandose con sus dientes intentaba ingresar en su cavidad.

Despues de eso ambos sonrojados y acalorados acordaron no hablar de eso y solo dejarlo fluir, ninguno estaba muy cómodo o entendía la situacion al cien por cien, pero despues de ser capturados por un par de ninfas que no dejaban se reirse entre susurros se miraron e hicieron un acuerdo tacito de que si eso volvia a pasar debia ser a escondidas.

Y aqui estaba un par de meses despues, acostado plenamente un una de las literas de la cabaña 13,solo cubierto por una fina sabana al igual que el único habitante de ese lugar, el hijo del mismisimo Hades, que parecia bastante comodo usando su hombro cómo almohada y apegandose a su cuerpo como si fuera una fomentera viviente, oh esperen, tecnicamente lo es y por eso mismo el siempre frio chico parecia tan agradado con su tacto, como un pequeño reptil que busca calor para no morir. '¿Podrias dejar de mirarme? Es molesto' Hablo el pelinegro sin abrir los ojos, juraba que estaba dormido desde hace un buen rato. -Oh~ pero deberias agradecer que el grandioso Leo no quiera ver otra cosa que no seas tu o sus inventos a estas horas de la madrugada- Por su comentario recibio un pellizco en el abdomen y la oportunidad de ver como un rubor surgia en las mejillas ajenas 'Duerme ya' Aquello sonó como una orden y Leo como buen chico que era se limito a besar la coronilla del otro antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse al cansancio. No es cómo si realmente importara como ese extraño chico comenzó a meterse en su cama -realmente siempre usaban las de la cabaña de Nico- o en su corazón.


End file.
